1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidation of cycloalkane with molecular oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with molecular oxygen, a method using a heteropolyacid compound as a catalyst has been known in the art. For example, Chemistry Letters, p1263–1264, 1998 discloses use of an iron-substituted silicotungstates as a catalyst in which 1 to 3 tungsten atoms are substituted with iron atoms. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-319211 discloses use of a transition metal-substituted heteropolyacid compound as a catalyst in which at least two frame elements are substituted with IV to XI group elements other than iron. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-261484 discloses use of a ruthenium-substituted silicotungstic acid compound as a catalyst in which one tungsten atom is substituted with a ruthenium atom.